


Tongue Tied

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: This is a Merlin version of Tongue Tied by Faber Drive (A Song).





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the last episode.

Arthur:  
Bright warm golden eyes  
They’re something I should despise  
I found out your secret today  
Slight turn of the head  
Eyes fell when you said  
That you’ve been practicing sorcery  
Seems like some things can’t stay the same  
I feel so betrayed!

I get a lot more now than I ever did  
Cuz every time I get hurt your story don’t fit  
Now every time that I try I get tongue tied  
To ask you ‘bout your magic, ask you why

I get a lot more now than I ever did  
Now I wonder how no one knew yet  
Cuz now I know why I never died  
I need to know the truth before I die, this time

I stare up at your eyes  
Why didn’t you let me die?  
Aren’t I your enemy?  
(You practice sorcery)  
Is it something different?  
Why would you use magic?  
Or was I wrong anyway?  
Could someone tell me what to say to make things okay?

I get a lot more now than I ever did  
Cuz every time I get hurt your story don’t fit  
Now every time that I try I get tongue tied  
To ask you ‘bout your magic, ask you why

I get a lot more now than I ever did  
Now I wonder how no one knew yet  
Cuz now I know why I never died  
I need to know the truth before I die, this time

Merlin:  
I know this is the end  
Won’t ever see you again  
And we helped each other off the ground so we never fell down again  
What it takes I don't care  
You’re gonna make it I swear  
And we helped each other off the ground so we never fell down again  
Again


End file.
